A Lily in bloom, a Fire Overhead
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: James has finally given up on Lily. How does Lily react? And how do the others plan to get them together? *I own nothing.*


It was a sunny September day, as four of the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever known boarded the Hogwarts express. The four seventh years known as the Marauder sat in a compartment close to the back. They where talking about their summers.

"So Prongs and I played Quittage, and had learned to duel from his dad. Moony, Wormtail what about you?" Sirius said to them lounging on his seat. "I read and wrote you, nothing different." Remus said to him, and to prove his point pulled out a book and started reading it. "I helped my mum around the house." Peter said.

James the only one who hadn't spoken yet sat near the window, looking out it.

"Prongs, Prongs, you okay?" Sirius said waving his hand in front of James face. "Stop it Padfoot, he's in Lily-land, you know nothing can bring him out of it." Remus said to Sirius.

This brought James attention to him. "Not really, not this time." he said shaking his head. "Hes got a plan, what is it?" Sirius said leaning closer to him. "Yes tell us James, this newest plan for getting Lily." Remus said putting aside his book.

James sighed. "There is no plan, Ive decided to give up on her. I no longer am going to ask Lily Evans out." He said as he walked out.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other. Peter was watching with a confused exasperation.

IN THE CORRIDOR:

James walked out and bumped into something, what he didn't know it was the fiery red head also known as Lily Evans. "Geez Potter, always have to bump into me!" "Sorry Lily, um." "No Potter I will not go out with you!" Lily told him glaring.

He shook his head. "I wasn't going to ask you that. I was just saying sorry." "Whats wrong Potter." Lily stared at him sucspiously. "Nothing I just need to tell you something." "Well what is it Potter I do have responsibilities you know. Oh wait you do!" She accused him.

James Grimmanced. "I just wanted you to know, that Im not going to ask you out anymore." He said and turned. "Okay whats the punch line?" She asked him glaring almost right threw him.

"There is none. Ive got to go." James said and walked away.

BACK IN THE MARAUDERS COMPARTMENT:

"Okay whats the prank this time Black?" Lily said walking in and glaring at the aforementioned boy. "What do you mean Evans?" "Potter just said that he wasn't going to ask me out. What prank are you two planning?"

"Um Evans he told the truth, he told us the same thing." Sirius said to her sincerely. Lily glared at him. "He's telling the truth Lily. James for no better of a word gave up." Remus told her shaking his head. Lily glared at them before smiling.

"Good." Lily said before walking out of the compartment.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other confused. "She looked at little bit to happy." Remus said. "And James looked devastated." "Are we going to do what I think we are?" Remus asked rubbing his temples.

"I didn't think we'd have to Remus, but can you tell me that you don't feel responsible? I mean we did tell him all summer to get over her." "Yeah but shes happy about this." Remus argued.

"I think its time to send in her." Sirius said. "But that means going to the Slytherin Compartments." Peter said fearfully. "Yeah, but you know Lily respects her." "But she-" "Peter shes my cousin." "Yeah and if I remember correctly Sirius half of your cousins want to kill you."

"Pah, she happens to like me, even if just a bit." Sirius said shaking his head. "We got to try. For James's sake, no Marauder lets his friend hurt? Remember that!" Sirius told them. "Fine, it wont work but fine. You go get her." Remus told him.

"Why me?!" Sirius asked rearing back in his seat. "You're her cousin, and you thought of the idea." Remus told him exasperated.

"No need, mind you I was on my way, because Austin just told me James looks like his favorite teddy died, and Lily was crying on my way here." Said Mira walking in. "Told you!" Sirius said.

"Plan L-J-L?" Mira asked. "Uh do you even have to ask? Yes!" Sirius said to her.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"So I guess that means, Plan-Lily-James-in-Love has now begun?" Remus asked. Mira and Sirius nodded. "Yes!" Peter nodded.


End file.
